Rocketing Off the Walls
by katierosefun
Summary: On one particular shore leave, Jim Kirk allowed Joanna McCoy to have candy. That was, as he later found out, was something of a mistake.


**Hello, everyone! Katierosefun here - er, it's been a while since I've released a ****_Star Trek _****fiction, so...this one-shot may not exactly be my best work. :/ It's also been a while since I've written with Joanna McCoy, so...yeah, again, it's probably not my best. *wince* However, I hope you guys will like it, anyways! :)**

* * *

"_Worst. Day. Of. Summer. Ever._" Fourteen years old Joanna McCoy groaned as she swung her legs over the tree branch she was sitting on. She sighed loudly and turned to Jim Kirk, who wore the same, bored expression on his face. Jim was on shore leave and, as always, he was allowed to stay with Leonard and his daughter. Jim and Joanna had become close friends over the years and the two often drove Leonard insane. Today, however, the two were to stay put in the house because according to Leonard, Jim and Joanna needed to calm down.

In other words, they were grounded, and Leonard was out to gather some supplies.

"I'm pretty sure there were worse days." Jim said halfheartedly, though his expression betrayed his words. Joanna knew as well as he that he was just as annoyed with the punishment Leonard had gave them.

"Ergh…I'm not allowed to go out with my friends for the rest of the week!" Joanna pointed out, crossing her arms. "And I was gonna go see a movie with them!"

"Hey! You've got me! I'm your friend, right?" Jim asked, giving the younger girl a small punch in the arm. Joanna let out a small laugh and replied, "I guess…but you don't count – you and Dad don't stay that long, anyways. I'm talking about my friends that have to be there when you two leave."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Oh, right." He adjusted his position on the tree branch and went on, "But they can't beat Uncle Jim."

Joanna smirked. "Nope." She said happily. "They _definitely _can't top Uncle Jim off." She sighed and flipped herself upside down, so her legs would be hooked onto the tree branch and her arms would be swinging in the air. "But seriously – this is _so _annoying. _And no desserts for the rest of the week, either!_"

"Well, I think your dad was planning on pulling that one on you for quite some time now – you know how he is with that kind of stuff." Jim replied, poking Joanna's knee. The younger girl pouted and crossed her arms. "Yeah, well, Dad can be a health-nut, but I _am not_."

Jim smirked and slid down the tree. He sat down on the grass and looked up at Joanna, who had righted herself on her branch. "What do you suggest we do now?" Jim asked, bored. "I mean…until your dad gets home, that is."

Joanna sighed and hopped down from the tree, landing lightly at Jim's feet. "We can always go inside and play a board game – I mean, I know it's not exactly the most interesting thing in the world, but it's better than nothing, right?"

Jim nodded in agreement and with that, the two headed inside the house. Joanna led the blonde into her bedroom. Jim picked at some dust bunnies on the carpet for a few minutes until Joanna yanked out a board game from underneath her bed. She pushed back her hair and shook the box open. "Monopoly?" She suggested. "It's not exactly chess, but um…I kind of lost most of the pieces and I don't want to dig any deeper underneath the bed."

To prove her point, Joanna pointed at the space underneath her bed. Jim poked his head under it and narrowed his eyes through the dark space. Joanna wasn't kidding – Jim could make out the outlines of books and games and papers underneath the bed. He grimaced and looked back up. "Does your dad know you like to shove stuff under the bed?" He asked.

Joanna shook her head and stuck her tongue. "He'd probably make me clean it…but you know, it's summer and I'm not in the mood for chores." She said distastefully. A wide grin spread across Jim's face and he held up his hand for a high-five. "I have taught you well." He said in a mocking, grave tone.

Joanna giggled and slapped the older man's hand before settling down on the floor. She flipped open the game board and started to organize the pieces. Once doing so, she stood up and said, "I think I'm gonna go grab some snacks – can you finish up the rest of the pieces?"

Jim flashed a thumbs-up and the younger girl hurried out of the room. He had just placed the last Monopoly faux bill when Joanna walked back into the room with two bowls of chips and brightly-wrapped sweets. Jim lifted an eyebrow as Joanna placed the bowls on the ground. "I thought your dad said no desserts?" He asked lightly.

The younger girl rolled her eyes and unwrapped a candy piece. "Dad said no _dessert – _he never said _no candy_," she pointed out. Jim grinned. "I like your thinking." He said and crossed his legs. "I finished organizing everything." Joanna nodded and the game of Monopoly began.

The first twenty minutes of the game went along without any disruptions. It turned out that Joanna was rather good at the game, though she was quickly stumped when Jim already earned himself the first monopoly. "Dad was right – you're a little math geek." Joanna whistled as she flipped a card from the _Chance _pile.

Jim smirked and shrugged. "I prefer _math genius_, but don't go around telling people that – I've got a reputation to consider." He said. Joanna rolled her eyes and popped another piece of candy in her mouth. She rolled it around her tongue before advancing her piece a few more squares.

It didn't take too long before Jim started to notice that Joanna had eaten one too many bits of candy. The younger girl was beginning to bounce around at this point. She laughed louder and longer, sometimes giggling at nothing and taking a few minutes to regain her composure.

"Sugar high!" She trilled and just like that, Joanna sprinted out of the room. Jim grinned and poked his head out of the room to see the younger girl running in circles around the hall. She held up her hands above her head and shrieked, "Look at meeee!"

"I'm looking, Jo!" Jim laughed and just at that moment, the front door swung open. Jim and Joanna both looked down from the stairs to see Leonard looking up at the two with a confused, bewildered expression. "What's going on?" He asked, putting down the bags slowly.

"Hi, Daddy! So, guess what? Uncle Jim and I were really bored today and we decided to play Monopoly – did you know he's really good at math? Well, of _course _you did but anyways, I got out the candy stash – you know, the one you-don't-really-know-about-and-so-I-dragged-it-into-my-room-and-I-ate-a-lot-of-it-and-wheeeeee-this-is-so-fun!" Joanna yelled excitedly and rushed down the stairs. She ran into another room, leaving Jim to suffer under Leonard's wrath by himself.

"Jim." The older man said in a low, calm voice. (In other words, it was his way of saying; _I'm going to murder you because you know you did something stupid._)

"_Hey, _Bones." Jim replied casually.

There was a small crash from inside the living room and Jim cringed. Leonard blinked and poked his head into the room. He slapped a hand to his forehead and muttered, "There goes the vase." There were a few more crashing sounds. "And some of the bowls."

Jim cringed and smiled guiltily as Leonard slowly turned back to look at him. The older man sighed and asked, "Have we learned something today?" Jim gave his friend another embarrassed smile. "Er…never let Jo have candy?" He offered halfheartedly.

"Oh-ma-precious-bowtie-Dad-lookie-I'm-can-fly!" Joanna yelled from the living room and exchanging stricken looks, Jim and Leonard ran into the room to see the younger girl perched on the very top of the couch, flapping her hands and preparing to jump to the ground.

Instead of jumping to the ground, however, Joanna only managed to face-plant on the couch's cushions. "Whee…!" Joanna yelled into the cushion, her voice only slightly muffled by the fabric. Leonard looked over at Jim and he simply shrugged. "Um…no more candy for Joanna…?" He suggested.

* * *

**A/N - The term "oh-ma-precious-bowtie" belongs to MusicKeeper, my twinnie. (Luv ya!) Well...those words seemed rather appropriate in this one-shot. XD **

**Please review - I'll tolerate constructive criticism, but I won't allow flames. :/**


End file.
